Comme les Grandes
by Amestri
Summary: Tout allait bien, parfaitement bien, ce n'était que l'intérêt d'une petite fille pour les choses d'une grande personne.


Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun

A/N : Cet OS a été écrit pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème ''Poudre'', pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. Sinon c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce Fandom bien que j'apprécie beaucoup le manga, aussi j'espère que cela vous plaira également ^^

Comme les Grandes

« Alice ! Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu disparaître ?! »

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes à présent que Saya avait été envoyée chercher la petite fille dans l'immense propriété de ses parents afin de lui faire savoir que le dîner allait bientôt être servi, mais elle avait beau avoir fait un large tour du jardin ainsi que du vaste manoir en lui-même, toujours aucune trace d'elle.

Bien sûr, elle se doutait que la petite fille n'aurait jamais commis l'erreur de s'aventurer au-delà des hauts murs les entourant, mais était en revanche bien plus tracassée à l'idée qu'elle ait pu s'approcher d'un peu trop près de ce groupe de réfugiés que ses parents avaient accueilli auquel elle n'accordait pas une grande confiance.

Poussant un profond soupir, la jeune femme gravit un nouvel escalier et s'engagea dans l'un des couloirs du deuxième étage, là même où l'on pouvait trouver la chambre des maîtres de maison ainsi que toutes les pièces dont ils se servaient quotidiennement.

Elle jeta ainsi successivement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur du bureau de son père, de la bibliothèque privée de sa mère ainsi que dans la salle où cette dernière avait l'habitude de s'exercer au piano avant le début de toute cette folie, ces pièces toutes aussi vides que celles explorées précédemment.

Saya aurait presque pu en hurler de frustration lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin le rai de lumière s'échappant par une porte entrouverte, celle menant à la salle de bain de ses parents pour être plus précise.

Sachant que ces deux derniers se trouvaient présentement au rez-de-chaussée afin de superviser les derniers arrivants tandis qu'elle n'avait croisé aucun domestique sur sa route.

Outrée qu'un parfait inconnu ait ainsi pu s'introduire dans un lieu si intime, Saya ouvrit violemment la porte d'un coup de pied et prit son air le plus féroce, bien décidée à communiquer à ce parasite quel qu'il soit sa façon de penser.

Ce furent cependant non pas des cris outrés mais un aboiement joyeux qui l'accueillit à son entrée, Zeke venant aussitôt lui faire la fête tandis qu'elle observait avec stupéfaction le spectacle se dressant devant ses yeux.

Assise sur le carrelage immaculé se trouvait en effet l'objet de ses précédentes recherches, entourée de tout un tas de produits de beautés sans doute tous plus chers les uns que les autres éparpillés çà et là.

Quant à Alice, passée la surprise d'avoir vu la jeune femme apparaître si brusquement, elle détournait désormais le regard, comme prise au beau milieu d'un acte particulièrement honteux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? demanda enfin Saya d'un ton qui ne se voulait pas trop sec, peu désireuse de bouleverser la petite fille.

— Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon ! s'écria aussitôt celle-ci, sautant d'un coup sur ses pieds et joignant les mais comme pour accentuer ses paroles. On voulait juste faire un petit tour avec Zeke, puis ensuite on est tombés sur cet endroit, et, et... »

Les jours d'Alice prirent une couleur écarlate, tandis qu'elle achevait d'une toute petite voix :

« Et puis je trouve ça très joli sur ta maman, je voulais voir de plus près. »

Lentement, les trait de Saya se détendirent tout à fait, la jeune femme poussant un discret soupir de soulagement.

Tout allait bien, parfaitement bien, ce n'était que l'intérêt d'une petite fille pour les choses d'une grande personne. Une normalité qui commençait à cruellement lui manquer, songeait-elle avec défaitisme, tandis qu'Alice se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Dis… commença-t-elle finalement d'une voix timide, tu crois que j'aurai le droit d'essayer ? Juste une fois ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, craignant sans doute un refus catégorique de sa part. »

Mentalement, Saya pesa méthodiquement le pour et le contre, décidant que de toute façon, vu les circonstances, ce ne serait pas un peu de maquillage qui manquerait à sa génitrice.

« D'accord, mais juste une fois alors, prévint-elle d'un ton ferme, Alice ne l'écoutant déjà plus à la seconde où elle avait prononcé le premier mot et s'étant de nouveau assise à sa place, impatiente de commencer. »

Décidant ensuite en moins d'une minute de ce dont elle allait se servir, la jeune femme commença alors à appliquer d'une main sûre chaque produit de beauté, donnant au passage son nom ainsi que son utilité à son attentive élève.

« Et donc, une fois que tu as appliqué le fond de teint et le fard à paupière, tu ajoutes un peu de mascara, pour noircir et allonger les cils. Quand c'est fait, il ne te reste plus qu'à mettre un petit coup de blush pour donner bonne mine ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Saya récolta alors un peu de poudre rosée qu'elle répartit ensuite légèrement sur les joues rondes d'Alice, cette dernière se retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Ça chatouille ! put-elle enfin s'exclamer lorsque son vis-à-vis en eut terminé, avant de nouveau sceller ses lèvres pour qu'y soit ajoutée une généreuse couche d'un gloss rouge parfumé aux fruits.

— Alors, ça te plaît ? lui demanda-t-on ensuite avec entrain, la plus âgée s'était finalement prise au jeu bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer.

— Oh oui alors, merci, merci beaucoup ! »

Alice se jeta dans ses bras sur ces mots, avant de se saisir de sa main droite puis de l'entraîner à toute vitesse hors de la salle de bain.

« Viens vite, viens vite, j'ai hâte de pouvoir montrer aux autres ! Comme une grande, pas vrai Zeke ?! »

« _Oui, comme une grande_ , pensa Saya tandis que l'animal jappait à tout va, refusant en revanche de penser un seul instant au fait qu'il soit peu probable qu'Alice puisse jamais atteindre l'âge où les filles commencent à agir comme des grandes. »


End file.
